elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Genco
Genco, Inc. is a Japanese company specializing in anime production, as well as an animation studio. They worked with ARMS Corporation to produce the Elfen Lied anime, as well as the Brynhildr in the Darkness anime. Located in Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Genco has produced many anime series for animation studios, most notably ARMS Corporation and JC Staff. They have produced most of ARMS Corporation's non-hentai titles. Official Japanese website: http://www.genco.co.jp/ Works Listed with the studios in parenthesis along with the year. * Battle Athletes (1997, AIC) * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1997, AIC) * Nazca (1998, Radix) * Serial Experiments Lain (1998, Radix) * St. Luminous Mission High School (1998, Triangle Staff) * Super Doll Licca-chan (1998, Madhouse) * Super Milk-chan (1998, Tokyo Kids) * Amazing Nurse Nanako (1999, Radix) * Space Pirate Mito (1999, Triangle Staff) * Aoi and Mutsuki: A Pair of Queens (1999, Triangle Staff) * Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999, AIC) * Azumanga Daioh - The Very Short Movie (2001, JC STAFF) * Azumanga Web Daioh (2000, JC STAFF) * Dotto! Koni-chan (2000, Shaft) * NieA_7 (2000, Triangle Staff) * Alien Nine (2001, JC STAFF) * Figure 17 (2001, JC STAFF) * Millennium Actress (2001, Madhouse) * A Tree of Palme (2002, Palm Studio) * Arcade Gamer Fubuki (2002, Shaft * Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2002, JC STAFF) * EX-Driver: The Movie (2002, Actas, Bandai Visual) * Onegai Teacher (2002, Daume) * Seven of Seven (2002, ACGT) * Binzume Yosei (2003, Xebec) * Ikki Tousen (2003, JC STAFF) * Eiken (2003, JC STAFF) * Kino's Journey (2003, ACGT) * Nanaka 6/17 (2003, JC STAFF) * Onegai Twins (2003, Daume) * Tokyo Godfathers (2003, Madhouse) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2004, JC STAFF) * Doki Doki School Hours (2004, JC STAFF) * DearS (2004, Daume) * Elfen Lied (2004, ARMS) * Ichigeki Sacchu!! HoiHoi-san (2004, Daume) * Genshiken (2004, ARMS) * Kujibiki Unbalance (2004, Ajia-do Animation Works) * Tetsujin 28th (2004, Palm Studio) * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (2005, OLM) * Honey and Clover (2005, JC STAFF) * PetoPeto-san (2005, Xebec M2) * Zettai Shounen (2005, ACGT) * Asatte no Houkou (2006, JC STAFF) * Girl's High (2006, ARMS) * Himawari! (2006, ARMS) * Honey and Clover II (2006, JC STAFF) * Project Blue Earth SOS (2006, ACGT) * Renkin 3-kyu Magical ? Pokan (2006, Remic) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (2006, OLM) * Zero no Tsukaima (2006, JC STAFF) * Deltora Quest (2007, OLM) * Himawari!! (2007, ARMS) * Hitohira (2007, Xebec M2) * Hero Tales (2007, Studio Flag) * Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny (2007, ARMS) * KimiKiss: Pure Rouge (2007, JC STAFF) * Nodame Cantabile (2007, JC STAFF) * Tetsujin 28-go: Hakuchu no Zangetsu (2007, Palm Studio) * Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi (2007, JC STAFF) * Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2008, ARMS) * Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi (2008, Xebe) * Monochrome Factor (2008, ACGT) * Nodame Cantabile: Paris (2008, JC STAFF) * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed (2008, JC STAFF) * Shina Dark (2008, Shaft) * Toradora! (2008, JC STAFF) * Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo (2008, JC STAFF) * Maria Holic (2009, Shaft) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (2009, Bee Train) * Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin (2009, ARMS) * Dance in the Vampire Bund (2010, Shaft) * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao (2010, Artland) * Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010, TNK) * Kuragehime (2010, Brain's Base) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (2010, JC STAFF) * Ookami-san and Her Seven Companions (2010, JC STAFF) * Queen's Blade: Beautiful Warriors (2010, ARMS) * Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye (2010, ARMS) * Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls (2010, ARMS) * Ikkitousen: Shuugaku Toushi Keppu-roku (2011, TNK) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (2011, Lerche) * Accel World (2012, Sunrise) * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012, ARMS) * Waiting in the Summer (2012, JC STAFF) * High School DxD (2012, TNK) * Ixion Saga DT (2012, Brain's Base) * Maria Holic Alive (2012, Shaft) * Queen's Blade Rebellion (2012, ARMS) * Vanquished Queens (2012, ARMS) * Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! (2012, ARMS) * Sword Art Online (2012, A-1 Pictures) * Golden Time (2013, JC STAFF) * Hataraku Maou-sama! (2013, White Fox) * High School DxD New (2013, TNK) * Kin-iro Mosaic (2013, Studio Gokumi) * Maoyu (2013, ARMS) * Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo (2013, JC STAFF) * Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Bride (2013, ARMS) * Senran Kagura (2013, Animation Studio Artland) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2013, Lerche) * Bladedance of Elementalers (2014, TNK) * Daimidaler the Sound Robot (2014, TNK) * Brynhildr in the Darkness (2014, ARMS) * Invaders of the Rokujyōma!? (2014, Silver Link) * SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (2014, White Fox) * Sushi Ninja (2014, Genco with Sprite Animation Studios) * Sword Art Online II (2014, A-1 Pictures) * Wizard Barristers (2014, ARMS) * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (2015, JC STAFF) * Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn’t Exist (2015, JC STAFF) * Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri (2015, A-1 Pictures) * Valkyrie Drive (2015, ARMS) * Hello!! Kin-iro Mosaic! (2015, Studio Gokumi) * Prison School (2015, JC STAFF) * Seisen Cerberus: Ryūkoku no Fatalite (2016, Bridges) * Dies irae (2017) Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article